A Secret Darkness
by Smols
Summary: Levy works at the busiest bar in town with two of her best friends, they hire a newcomer. A man named Gajeel who at first seems to be a softie, then reveals his true self. They accidentally trade secrets, their relationship changing completely. What do they do with their newfound knowledge of each other? I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. I only own this story.
1. Newbie

"Levy, don't forget you have to stay late tomorrow night to start training the newbie!" I hear my manager calling from inside the storage room.

"Not in million years would I forget!" The day he had come in to retrieve an application, I was out sick. All the barmaids were talking about him, day in and day out. No one would tell me anything about him, some were intimidated by him while others kept saying how attractive he was.

"That's right, you're the only one who hasn't seen him." The white haired woman pokes her head around the door frame. "He's very handsome and well built, I think he will be a good addition to your crew, since it's just you and Lucy on the floor. He should be able to help you girls with the drunk men." Mira comes out with a crate of varied liquor. I put the rag down that I was using to clean the bar with and scramble over to help her carry it out. Her blue eyes are sparkling, like she has something devious planned for me.

"Won't you tell me even one thing about him Mira? I'm dying to know! I'm the one training him, I deserve to know!" We successfully set the box on the bar and begin to empty the bottles onto the shelves behind it, replacing the empty ones we'd thrown away throughout the night.

"Okay," She places a rum bottle on the bottom shelf. "He has a few piercings on his face." She giggles to herself and places more bottles in empty spaces.

"Oh c'mon Mira,that's not fair!" Her answer is just a 'hm', she just continues to decorate the wood shelves with varied types of liquor. I can't help but give in. _I'll meet him_ tomorrow I suppose.

"I'll see you tomorrow Levy!" Her voice follows me out the door, just realizing that I'd left.

"Good night, Mira." The childish part of me was pouting because no one was willing to spill anything.

While fixing my short blue hair into a yellow headband I was thinking about the new guy. I hadn't slept last night, it was racking my mind, what does he look like, what kind of person is he? A large part of me is worried that he's not going to be a good person, the last male Mira had hired turned out to be a total pervert, his name was Leo, if I remember correctly. He'd harassed both Lucy and I almost every day, the reason for a male to be out on the floor with us was so we wouldn't have that problem and if we did, he could throw the person out. So I guess one could say he was a bouncer who served drinks in his free time.

"Hopefully," I find myself mumbling, "He's going to be a better guy than the last." One last time, I take a look in the full body mirror, the yellow dress hugged my hips, it's a little short but it's my favorite. The optional sleeves add a cute touch to the look. Of course, if the guy was cute and smart, I'd want him to have a high opinion of me.

"Levy!" Lucy, my blonde haired friend, crashes into me as I walk through the back door of Fairy Tail, the bar Mira manages. She gazes at me with wonder in her brown eyes, her large chest still in contact with my small one. "What took you so long? The new guy is here and he's waiting on you!" I always come in early to help set up before we officially open for the night. However, my lack of sleep was making me a little slower than I normally am.

"Sorry Lu, rough night. Where is he?" As I place my purse in my locker, I wrap my apron around my waist. She points out to the bar and I begin to walk out to meet him. New people aren't my thing so it's normal for me to get nervous but this was almost ridiculous, my heart was beating incredibly quick. As I enter the bar area I see the back of his head, long, spikey, jet black hair, very tall, muscular physique. He wears a dark green bandanna, a long black trenchcoat with a grey tank top. His pants are also black. _All...black?_ Mira nods in my direction.

"Speaking of which, this is Levy, she is going to be showing you the ropes." He turns around and looks down at me with ruby red eyes. "She's the be-"

"This little shrimp?" He interrupts her and scrunches up his face. _When she said a few piercings I thought she meant ears and maybe one on his nose._ They are everywhere, his nose, eyebrows, arms, below his lips and on his chin. I wouldn't doubt there were more in places I just couldn't see.

"Yes!" Mira walks over to me with the grace she always carries herself with, her pink dress following her. "She knows everything there is to know about Fairy Tail." She places her hands on my shoulders. However, I can't keep myself from staring up at the man. Indeed he is handsome, but he is also very intimidating.

"Gihi, the names Gajeel, Shrimp." Without missing a beat I shove my hand in his direction.

"My name is Levy, not Shrimp." He takes my hand with a firm yet gentle grip. _Such big hands._

"Nice to meet ya Shrimp." A sigh leaves my lips, this man is going to be difficult to deal with.

"And this is the back, every day from now on you will be leaving and entering through the back door." I point to the heavy metal door that I had entered in just a few moments earlier, but when I look over to Gajeel he's sifting through the lockers bordering the smallest wall in the boxy room. "Gajeel!" Without knowing what I was doing, I'd already stomped over to him and tore the items he was messing with out of his hands. "The things in these lockers are the belongings of those of us who work here. Do not touch them without permission." Looking down to my hands I see that it's Mira's extra dress. "You will be assigned your own locker later."

"Feisty little thing aren't ya? Gihi, it was not like I went through her purse or anything." My face grew warm with anger, breathing it out I told him,

"That's irrelevant, don't do it again." I walk out before I lose control of my anger.

"Touchy." He whispers under his breath and follows me out.

"Now, every bottle has a cap that measures out how much goes in the drinks. Use them, you can find extras for new bottles under the counter. As well as all the glasses and dish rags, except martini glasses. Those are in the center here." I walk over to the middle of the back wall, in between all the liquor is a small table like area holding the glasses. He watches my every move like a hawk.

"So now you decide to pay attention?" My hand finds its way to my hip which swings to the side.

"Don't wanna upset ya again Shrimp, after all, I need this job." He crosses his arms over his chest and grins, his teeth showing.

"Ugh, moving on." I spin on my heels and walk around the bar to the customer's domain. "There are both tables and booths, every time someone leaves they are to be bussed and wiped off. What you see is what you get, there are no assigned tables, you see someone who needs a drink, you serve them."

"That all? Seems easy enough."

"That's not all, you have one extra job. If someone is acting out or sexually harassing Mira, Lucy, or I, you have to throw them out after we tell them to stop." His face grows serious.

"Do ya get a lotta that around here?" His muscles tense and his arms find their way to his sides.

"No, not a lot, but enough for it to be a serious issue. No one is a serious threat to anyone's life though." His shoulders relax a bit. _Perhaps he's afraid?_

 **A/N:**

 **Please let me know what you think! This is the first story that I've had to courage to post so please go easy on me. Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you guys enjoy reading it, I'm going to work hard and get new chapters out at the very least once a week. I appreciate you all very much =^*^=**


	2. Innocence

**Gajeel POV**

Levy hands me a washrag and instructs me to wash off the tables. She walks over to the doors and unlocks them, I don't know if it was just the shitty lighting, but it looked like her hands were shaking.

"Gajeel!" Mira calls out to me as she approaches me. "Are you ready? It's a little hectic at first but it's fun once you get to know the regulars and get used to the routines." I nod.

"I'm used to large crowds." She smiles broadly, my comment obviously helping her relax a little.

"Then you should do just fine. Are you not getting along with Levy?" She catches me by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You were staring at her, or is it the opposite?" It's not that we don't get along, or that we do get along. She just seems... frightened.

"No, just makin' sure she ain't leavin'. She's supposed to be the one helpin' me out here." Mira giggles to herself and walks back to the girl who basically hops everywhere she goes. make finishing touches to prepare for the hoard of alcoholics. Levy walks over to finish helping me clean, smiling as she gets closer. Her light brown eyes smile up at me as well. Whatever was there before seems to be gone.

"It's gonna be difficult here your first few nights so don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. After that, you're on your own." She turns and goes back behind the bar to speak with Bunny girl. I hadn't noticed this before but all female workers? Isn't that a little... dangerous? This is going to be a little different than my last job.

 **Levy POV**

As I walked away from Gajeel, Lu motioned me to go over to her, she begins to bounce a little.

"So what do you think of him?" Enthusiastically she questions me about the last hour I've spent showing Gajeel how to serve customers and care for the bar.

"Honestly, he's kind of a jerk, he keeps calling me Shrimp, he went through Mira's locker and he barely paid any attention the entire time!" Another sigh escapes me before I can stop it.

"It sounds like it's going to be fun! Better than Leo right?" She was right. He's already better than Leo. People start to crowd in as Lu and I talk, so we start to pour drinks, and as people start to talk and laugh the air seems to get lighter. It's my favorite thing about working here, the goodness in the air. Gajeel also starts to serve others who sit at the tables and booths. "Ya know Levy, he seems to know what he's doing, he's a big help so far." It's true, he works smoothly like he's been doing this forever.

"Good, because I'm not sure anyone is going to have time to help much." Our best customer struts through the doors, her long brown hair flowing behind her, she wears just a blue bra thing (we really aren't sure anymore) as well as her reddish brown capris. "Good evening Cana!" I give her a warm smile. "Will it be the usual tonight?" She returns the smile with one of her own.

"Of course Lev!" She plops down and slams her purse down on the bar. "I just got paid so I'm gonna drink all night tonight!" Her brown eyes glow with excitement. Lu taps on my arm, interrupting Cana and I, she points to Gajeel, a group of girls have gathered around him and he seems to be having a hard time getting anything done.

"You should go help him, it seems he doesn't know how to deal with women very well." I can't help but giggle, he looks so awkward standing in the middle of a bunch of women ogling over him.

"What about Cana?" I already know the answer, I just don't want to help him.

"I've got that covered, go help him before they eat him."

"Alright." I make my way over to Gajeel and when he first sees me he looks like he's grateful. His expression changes to embarrassment, I can't help but giggle at the sight of a very built, very attractive man who doesn't know what to do with a huddle of girls. It's probably the most innocent thing that I have ever seen. "Okay girls, he's very attractive but you're going to have to admire from afar. Sadly he works here and has a job to get done." They all glare at me and start to whisper profanities but they disperse in the now crowded bar.

"Wow, girls are fucking nuts." He breaths in deeply and starts walking over to the bar, following him I can't help but smile, he seems so manly yet he can't handle a group of girls. "Don't laugh!" Whipping his head to face me he yells, but I don't sense any danger so I continue to smile.

"Don't worry, I will never let you live this down. How are you so clumsy with women?"

"There was a hoard of 'em! With men I can fight 'em or avoid 'em. I've never had a woman approach me like that before, and it's not like I can physically fight 'em off." Placing the tray he was holding onto the counter, he starts to make drinks for the table he was originally trying to get orders for. I look at his notes and begin to help him.

"Well, that's something you may have to get used to here, everyone is pretty open about what they think and they tend to act on impulse, especially when they're drunk." He grunts as we place the drinks on the tray and he takes them away.

"I don't get used to much Shorty."

"My name is Levy!" He laughs at my futile shouts. I walk over to Lu after grabbing a tray.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I think this is going to be worse than Leo if this keeps up." Lucy giggles and lightly pushes me away to take care of other tables that Gajeel hadn't gotten to.

"Don't be so dramatic Lev!"


	3. Nightmares

Over the next few weeks work was normal, except for Gajeel of course. He's brought in many new customers, all female, and almost every night I've had to help him from the same group of girls who crowd him while he works. Yet they still continue to bother him during work and ignore how uncomfortable it makes him. It shocks me honestly, most girls that come in here avoid him at all costs, he always looks so pissed off, so unhappy.

"Alright ladies, this is going to be the last time I'm going to say anything to you. If you continue to harass my coworker while he's working I will have to kick you out of the bar permanently." One of the girls looks over to me with a bitter expression.

"Who are you to tell us what we can do? You don't run this place, you're just a barmaid." She places her hand on her hip, swinging it to the side. "We're not hurting anyone, it's just a little fun."

"No, you ladies have been keeping Gajeel from working, He's being paid to work, not chit chat with a group of girls who have an obsession with a man they don't know. Please leave him alone." Grunting, she takes her leave from the bar as well as a few others. I turn to Gajeel. I begin to speak, my arms crossed over my chest.

"You're wel-" He interrupts me with a mumble that I can barely hear.

"I'll treat you." He's looking down, but when I see his face, it's a little red.

"What?" As I study his face, he looks down to me, the red gone.

"As a thank you, I'll treat ya to something." He caught me completely by surprise. "But nothing expensive! I really can't afford much." Then why offer?

"Woah, are you sure? There's really no reason, those girls were just keeping you from working." Nodding he grabs a pen from inside his apron and takes my arm, writing down a series of numbers. Fear tickles the back of my mind and I have to fight myself so I don't rip my arm from his grasp.

"Text me where you wanna go, we can meet there." Gently he lets go and winks, then walks off nonchalantly. Still in slight shock, I walk to where Lucy is behind the counter with Mira.

"So," Mira inquires, grinning to me. "Is that what I think it is?" She takes my arm before I can even answer. "Lucy, look!" Lu comes over and takes my arm from Mira.

"He gave you his number!" Finally pulling my arm back to me I explain what had happened.

"He's treating me to whatever I want because I've been helping him with the girls." Trying to get off the topic, I take the wrag Mira was using to wash the bar off with and show it to her. "Are you done? I can put this in the laundry basket in back." And immediately try to walk off, of course Lucy rushes to stand in front of me.

"It's a date!" She throws her arms in the air and yells. With my luck, Gajeel looks over to us and I can't help but look down.

"It's a thank you Lu-Lu, nothing more, he's just grateful for me helping him." She presses on, she's very stubborn when it comes to this stuff, as well as Mira.

"You know better than that Lev!" I put clean glasses away and walk for the back, a break nagging at my feet. Mira hums to herself, allowing me a short rest.

"I do know better, that it's most certainly just a thank you. We're not going on a date Lu." She trots after me giggling to herself, Mira grabs her before she can catch up to me.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to stay here until she gets back. Then you can have your break." Lucy grunts in annoyance but obeys.

"You have to tell me everything! You're not getting out of this that easily Levy!" I wave it off.

"I leave early tonight. But I'll text you tomorrow about it!" As I enter the back, her sighs follow me and part of me can't help but laugh.

 _Don't fucking touch me. I will kill you. I don't want to see you, hear the voice that drips with hate-let alone feel your touch. You're a virus that spreads with just a touch of the skin. Tell me, do you feel anything? My assumption would be no. However, this is only to my advantage, I want to hurt you. I want to watch blood pour from your eyes, seep from every pore of your godforsaken body. I want to inflict so much pain on you, you'll scream, cry, beg for mercy as I did. Your cries for help will be music to my ears, I want to be the root of your suffering. I want to looking into your pleading, begging eyes and see the pain. You will feel nothing but pain, you don't deserve anything but. I want nothing more than to look at you and see nothing more than a crumbling shell of what you used to be, a black hollow pit, pain sounding throughout. I live only to to see your downfall, to watch you burn._

After splashing my face with water my hands search for the hand towel kept to the left of my sink. I look up after successfully finding it and dry off my face. My cheeks are red and my eyes are puffy, the nightmares were returning. _Not again._ I look around my bathroom, hoping to forget the night that left me so shaken. The stand up shower, just across from the small sink and a newly cleaned toilet across from the door. The room was no bigger than three by four feet. Making it perfect for my small size.

I decide to text Gajeel and ask what time would be best, after work last night we came to the conclusion that today would be the day to do something, it's the only day the bar is closed this week. As I enter my room, my body dances through the maze of books that litter the floor in piles. Normally they wouldn't be scattered like this but there isn't enough room in this little apartment to hold more than one bookcase. My eyes wander to the calendar that's on the wall opposite my bed. _Wednesday._

On the bed, my phone lights up, Gajeel's name decorating the screen.

 _Gajeel: What's your address? I'm on my way Shrimp._

Immediately I begin to panic, _I haven't even showered yet!_ I grab a white tee shirt, a pair of black shorts as well as my phone, and sprint back to the bathroom frantically typing.

 _Me: XXX Lane Rd. I'll be ready in a few._


	4. Jet

I just barely get my clothes on when a loud thud comes from the living room, making me jump. Instinct told me to hide where I was but something else told me it wasn't someone who holds bad intentions, still, I peek around the corner, my room empty of anything animate. Taking in a deep breath, I creep over to the side of my bed, grab the black, metal bat standing against it and slowly make my way to the door. Just on the other side would be my living room, where the noise had originated from. I look around the corner and laying on the floor, groaning, is Gajeel.

"What the hell Gajeel?!" He looks up to me and rushes to pick himself up.

"Why do you have books all over the place in here? Get a bookshelf wouldya?"

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in, I know I locked the door?" I walk over to the stacks of books he's knocked over and pile them back up, pushing them closer to the wall.

"I just picked the lock, it was easy." He glances to the bat I'd set down on the couch. "What were ya planning to do with that Shrimp?"

"O-oh." As I mumble the answer I grab a pair of boots to slip on before we leave. "You wouldn't be the first person to break into my room." I fumble with my shoelaces before finally getting them tied. "Let's go." Gajeel's face grew into a scowl, but he doesn't say anything.

On our way to the car he asks me again, "What's with the books, Shrimp?"

"I love books! They're so amazing! They transport you to a whole other world that you get to adventure though!" I walk backwards with my hands behind my back and a grin escaping my lips.

"Are ya ever going yo be able to read em all?"

"I already have! That's why we're going to a cafe at the local library."

"Seriously Shorty?" We get outside and he walks over to an old looking Chevy. "You're using me as a ride?"

"You're one to talk, look at this thing, a Chevy?"

"Hey!" He yells defensively. "She runs well and gets the job done right." He stops just as he's about to unlock the black truck, "At least I have a car, better than walking everywhere, gihi." _He got you there Levy._ I have to walk everywhere, sadly with the book addiction I have, there's not enough money for a car as well. It's not that bad though, everything is fairly close together.

I show him the way and we seat ourselves where we want, there was no one else in the cafe section except ourselves.

"If you want something you're going to have to up to the bar and ask, they don't wait on customers here." He sighs.

"Ya coulda told me that before we sat down." He starts to stand up when I catch his arm.

"I want a small regular coffee with cream, no sugar." I give him a big smile as he takes a deep breath.

"This is turning out to be a lot different than I had originally thought." He mumbles as he goes to get our coffee. _I suppose he had a different view of me, not like he thought I'd turn out. Too bad for him, it's just me._

While he's gone I take in the amazing smell and sight of books. This is my favorite place to come to when I need to be alone or just need quiet. The best part is they always get new books in almost as soon as they come out. As an avid reader it's quite the sanctuary for me.

My eyes land on the giant man who had brought me here, he had begun to walk back with two coffee cups. Trying not to spill them, he stares down to them, biting his lip. I can't help but laugh aloud.

"Don't laugh at me, Shrimp!" He grunts as he sets a cup in front of me and plops down in the chair across from mine.

"I'm sorry, you're just much more clumsy than I could have ever thought. I mean, at work you seem to hold more confidence in what you're doing, but in a normal setting?" His eyes don't meet mine, they look anywhere but.

"I don't care if I drop something at the bar. I don't have ta pay for another drink." The mumbles continue but I can't make out the words and I can't help but to look him over. A fist leaning on the table-holding up his head-legs spread, another hand on his thigh forming a triangle with his torso. _How can anyone think he's intimidating? He's so clumsy, it's kinda cute._ Taking a sip of the coffee he brought me, I can't help but giggle.

"They'd give you another cup if you drop it, you wouldn't have to pay again."

"Still," Speaking softly, he continues to push his reasoning. "I know what it's like on that side of the counter, I.." He continues to talk but I can't hear what he says. _Holy crap, he's a big softie! He looks dangerous but he's actually very kind._ My thoughts are ripped from my mind when I look over his shoulder and there stands a man I recognize all too well. Immediately my back straightens and my entire body begins to violently shake.

 **Gajeel POV**

My words trail off and as they do so the shrimp's whole body shakes like a chihuahua. I follow her eyes to a tall man with orange hair, wearing a purple shirt. Above his dark eyes were his furrowed brows, a wide smile engulfing his face.

"Levy!" He yells and quickly makes his way over to us. "I can't believe we meet in a place like this!" My eyes dart to hers, she never takes her eyes off him, never stops shaking either, but hides it. He doesn't seem to notice it in the slightest.

"J-Jet" She manages to whimper out. "H-how did you know where to find me?" Her voice begins to give out on her. _I don't like this, I don't like what it does to her._

"Hey." I stand up and pull her out of her chair away from him. "Who're you?"

 **Levy POV**

Steel shoots out of Gajeel's voice.

"Who're you?" He snaps me out of whatever trance I was in. All of his muscles were tensed and there was hate in his eyes.

"Oh, I missed you." Jet gives a bow and holds his hands behind his back. "I am just an old friend of Levy's." Gajeel looks down to me and I can't help but look down to my feet. _God I must look so pathetic, I seem so weak just because of the presence of a harmless man._

"Beat it. Your presence isn't welcome." Jet chuckles, glaring to Gajeel.

"If I remember correctly, you're no angel yourself, _Gajeel_." _Wait, what?_ My eyes dart back and forth between the two men.

"Gihi, so you've seen my work? Then you know I won't hesitate to break you." He cracks his knuckles and steps towards Jet.

"I do, but you wouldn't hurt me in front of a lady will you?" He stays completely calm. _What is happening?_ My mind can't help but search for a nonexistent answer as I study Gajeel's hardened face. _Who is this man, really?_ "Or should I even call her that?" Jet's voice yanks me back to reality once again. Gajeel's muscles become even more tense than they were before.

"Then how about we take this somewhere else?" A smile forms on Gajeel's lips. I finally intervene.

"Gajeel no." Everything about him becomes soft again as I tug on his jacket sleeve. "Can we just leave?"

"Sure Shorty." He holds my shoulders, gently pushing me in front of him as we walk out. "Where to?" He whispers in my ear, I catch him glaring behind himself at a grinning Jet.

"Anywhere but here."

 **Hey guys! I hope it's okay so far, I'm always open to suggestions on how to better myself as a writer. Please let me know if something could use a touch up! By the way, are all four chapters coming up properly and in order? (Newbie, Innocence, Nightmares, then Jet). If something is off it be a great help if you would let me know. Thank you so much and again, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	5. Secrets

Gajeel decides it best to take me home. I find myself thinking about all the wrong things that haunt my worst nightmares, luckily, he breaks me free of my own thoughts.

"Hey." A hand finds its way to my shoulders, my body still slightly shivering. "Little better?" Even though I'm weeks from getting over what had happened I still forced myself to give a nod. Poor guy had no clue why I'm acting like this and he's still trying to help.

"I will be." He looks down to me curiously, instinctively I cross my legs and shove my hands between my legs and the couch under me. He crosses his arms and leans on the doorframe that leads to my tiny kitchen.

"Alright Shrimp. I deserve some answers. I wasn't told crap." He grinds his teeth together, a stern look flooding onto his face. _Wasn't told...?_

"I-I don't know if I should tell you Gajeel, I know you're just trying to help by understanding th-"

"Just tell me, I can help." I want to trust him but every time I tell someone... _Mira and Lucy are the only ones who have stayed._

"You don't understand, if I tell you, you'll leave." My eyes fall to my thighs.

"Fuck this!" He throws his arms into the air and walks over to stand directly over me. My body frantically shoves me as far into the couch as humanly possible. "This is bullshit! How the fuck do they expect me to keep up this stupid facade?!"

"Ga-Gajeel, what's w-wrong?" To me my voice doesn't even sound as though it belongs to me, it's small and frightened. _I don't understand! Where did all of this come from?! What's happening!?_

"I'm tryin ta help ya and yer being difficult! I get that we don't know each other but fer Christ sake, yer _still_ shakin!" He places one hand on his hip and massages between his brows with the other. "Is it a matter of trust? I can change that real quick here Shrimp." With tears welling and streaming down my face, he rummages through his jean pockets, pulling out two wadded sheets of paper. One regular sized and the other is the size of a driver's license.

"I just don't know what you'll do with the information or if you're with who I am trying to avoid. I-It's been four years!" Gathering all the courage in my little body, I yell back at him. He gives me the little piece of paper to me first. "What is this?" My eyes wander to every inch of the paper.

"I don't know what yer yammerin' on about but this is my permit fer my job. My _actual_ job. The real reason behind me being here." _But, I don't understand, who would hire him? If this is true, why is he here with me and not his client? Why does he work at the bar?_ After I've looked over the entire card he hands me the next piece. "This is who ordered me to take this job." Before me is a picture of a man and woman. The man has short light brown hair, light brown eyes and a slim body. The woman next to him has long blue hair, light brown eyes, and is slender as well. _They look very happy together here._

"My parents?"

 **Gajeel POV**

"My parents?" Her voice was soft, however, not surprised.

"Yes." She had finally come out from the corner of the couch. "They ordered me to blend in and not tell ya but. I also need to know what has ya so freaked out." She looks me in the eyes and starts to laugh a bit. "H-hey! This is a serious thing! I just broke part of the contract I have with your father!"

"I won't tell him, don't worry. It just definitely seems like something he would do. Hiring a bodyguard." She smiles at the picture on the paper. "My father is a very impulsive yet caring man." She sighs and stands up. "I'll tell you, over coffee." Grabbing my sleeve, she drags me to the kitchen.

"Oi Shrimp, careful, this is expensive." I tug her hand off and she just rolls her eyes, then continues toward the kitchen.

 **Levy POV**

"So," I start, our coffee both sitting on the table, both untouched. "I've been running from a group of people that I willingly had an association with when I was younger." My hands begin to shake, just thinking about everything that had happened, I reach for my coffee and just hold it between my hands. The warmth feels like a human touch and it comforts me. "They were bad people and I knew it from the start." Everything seemed to slow down as I speak and my voice fails me.

"C'mon Shrimp, we don't have all day here." Finally, Gajeel drinks a bit of his coffee. _He's right, I just don't exactly know how to put all this into words._

"I was part of something that I consider a gang. Call them that though and you'll just piss them off. They consider themselves to be above that, there was no rape, drugs, anything of that nature. They stole from anyone and everyone they could get their grubby hands on." He sets the mug down, nodding, seemingly glad he's finally understanding some of the situation.

"Kept it to themselves? Fucking trash, why would you join them?" His facial features turned to disgust and the guilt that had been tearing my heart apart for years began to resurface into a new type of pain.

"T-that's a different story for another time. All I'm going to tell you are the important things." A sigh leaves his lips.

"Fine, keep goin'." I nod, taking a sip.

"I wanted out when I turned fifteen. So I approached the head, of course leaving was out of the question, leaving meant death. Or worse, I was the weakest of the bunch and they wanted my death to be slow and painful, as it was." No longer looking at Gajeel, my coffee seemed to be showing pictures of the past. "I escaped, I ran to my parents and immediately we left, we came here to Magnolia. However, it took me two years to finally get away, they'd kept me locked up." I force myself to look at Gajeel and something in me ignites my anger towards those people. "Jet. That was the man you just saw. He's the weakest of the bunch after me."

"Gihi, he sure talked big fer such a scrawny man."

"Someone had to be there with him, he'd never approach me otherwise. There's something off about the whole thing Gajeel. For your safety, I advise that you tell my father I am in no need of such services."

"Tch, hell no. I'm not that weak, and why the hell would I quit? I have a reputation to uphold." He stands up, the chair squeaking as it's pushed away.

"Gajeel!" My small voice manages to boom throughout the house, my hands slamming down on the table as I force myself up. "This is not a game! I told you they don't kill on a normal basis, but they are not afraid to kill to get what they want!" I regret my actions when he walks over to me and leans in close to my face. My body freezes right where I am, unable to move, tears begin to well.

"I'm not scared to die." He growls, his voice sending shivers up my spine. He straightens up and heads towards the door. "See ya Shorty, I put my number in yer phone earlier. Call me if something goes wrong, otherwise, leave me the fuck alone." After he slams the door shut, I find myself cradling my body on the floor, tears falling off my face and a scream tearing in the back of my throat that can't escape.


	6. Trying to Leave

Work was awkward for the next few days, Gajeel completely avoided me and continued to act like an ass. I hadn't explained anything to Lucy or Mira, I didn't want them to know that he's my bodyguard, or that I'd told him about what had happened to me. Fear is whispering, telling me that if they knew they'd be upset with me.

 _I finally understand what Gajeel said yesterday, about putting up a facade. He was pretending to be kind, pretending that he needed help._ Something in me brought forth the sadness that I had pushed away years ago.

"Levy." Lucy is behind me, her face filled with worry. "I don't know what's wrong and it's okay if you don't want to tell us but we're worried about you." Mira comes out from the back room, carrying a case of beer to restock the shelves with. It's time to close up the bar so, Gajeel is kicking out the sleepers, Lucy was washing tables and Mira is restocking as I washed the bar and the rest of the dishes.

"It's been three days Levy." Mira pitched in, her smile still remaining regardless of her wearing the same look as Lucy. "It's not like you to be so upset about something for so long."

"Did something go wrong when you were with Gajeel?" Lucy glances over to the man physically throwing out the ones who wouldn't wake up.

"Yeah, something like that." Before I can catch myself, a sigh escapes me. "I'm sorry guys, I want to tell you but I don't know if I can tell you. Part of it is something I wasn't supposed to know." I sigh again. "Honestly," _Should I?_ "It could mean your safety. Lu, Mira," I hesitate, I can't put them is any danger. "My past is coming back, and I'm not sure I should stay here anymore."

 **Gajeel POV**

Levy was talking to the other two, their expressions defining the word concern. I look down to continue my work when two gasps echo throughout the bar, Mira and Lucy had stepped away from Levy, her eyes focused on the ground. Suddenly both hug Levy, wearing angry looks, they yell in her ears, making her cringe and smile.

"There's no way you can leave us!"I could hear the tears is Lucy's voice.

"There's absolutely no reason for you to leave, Levy!" She is probably over there telling them about what is happening. I quickly finish up my work and make my way over to the girls.

"Levy, come." She looks to me curiously so I grab her arm and drag her to the back room.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Immediately the other two start after me, trying to release her from my grasp.

"Back off." My throat rumbles with anger, they don't even flinch. _Stronger than they look, huh?_

"Let her g-" They try to yell at me but Levy rips her own arm from my hands.

"Guys, it's okay, he doesn't have bad intentions." She looks up at me angrily, then looks back to them. "I think we'll be leaving first, see you!" She smiles with her lips but not her eyes.

"Let's go." My voice intervenes and we leave.

 **Levy POV**

"What was that about Gajeel!" My rage getting the better of me, I hit his arm. He glares down to me, all the muscles in his body tensing at once. I begin to walk away from him, regretting my own actions, however, I'm yanked back by my arm again. This time I'm dragged away, an alleyway engulfing us and he slams me against the back wall.

"Listen," His fists hit the wall on either side of me. "Don't tell anyone anything. Yer only endangering them." The deep growl of his voice sends a shiver up my spine.

"I-I only told them that my past is catching up." My voice shakes with my body.

"That's still too much information." He responds, the growl never leaving his voice. _Might as well tell him, he'll find out eventually._

"Gajeel, I'm leaving." His face turns from rage to surprise. "Tonight, I have a little townhouse a few cities away."

"They'll just find you again." He heaves a heavy sigh.

"I know, but the chances they know where I live now are high. I need to move quickly, it's time I move on, Gajeel."

"Fine. I'm coming with." He finally moves his arms, folding them over his chest.

"N-no! You _just_ told me that I'm a danger, you'll just get hurt." _He's really an asshole but that doesn't mean anyone else has to get hurt because of me._

"I'm already on their radar, one of 'em saw us together. Gihi, besides, I'm lookin' fer a fight Shrimp." He's right, and I told him about them, there's no way they wouldn't have guessed that I'd say something after seeing Jet.

"Okay. We leave tonight, I'll text you when and where to meet, don't be late or I'll leave without you." I walk away, my entire body shaking. My fear of men isn't getting any better, not that Gajeel is giving me any reasons not to be afraid. He truly is not a good person.

A few blocks down the road I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Gajeel, I can make it home by myself, I'm not that incapable."

"Oh~?" Fear encompasses my entire body. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I join you?" Tears began to stream down my cheeks on their own.

"H-hello Andy." My voice failed to sound anything like my own.

"You remember! Good, let us go, I'm sure your bodyguard will get nervous if you're late." He extends his arm to where I had come from. "Shall we?"

 **Gajeel POV**

Something's off, she's late. _And every once in awhile I can hear the leaves in the trees rustling, even though there's no wind out tonight._ My eyes fall to the phone in my hands. _Her text was weird, it didn't seem like her to write such a choppy message._

"Shit, this is bad, how the hell am I supposed to find her if she doesn't show? She hasn't told me enough about this damn gang for me to be able to track them."

"Ahh don't worry mister!" I hear a familiar voice behind me, however, in front of me is a man I haven't seen before. "We'll just come to you."

"What do you want Jet?" I'm glaring at the man before me while talking to Jet, he is incredibly fat, he has oddly shaped black hair that sticks up, his shirt almost coming undone with a yellow jacket hugging his body. His eyes are just as dark as his hair, he's not a pleasant sight. "At least clean yerself up, you'd look so much better." A grin spreading across my face. Anger makes its way across his face.

"Droy don't, we have orders."

"Oh yeah?" I turn to face Jet, a smirk spread from ear to ear. "And what're those orders?"

"Not for your ears!" Droy barks, perhaps hoping he can get back at me using other methods.

"Gihi, we'll see about that!" I drop my bags and start for the big one, popping my knuckles. He takes a step back then regains his courage.

"Alright, let's do this, _Gajeel_."

 **Thank you guys so much! I'm super excited that you're actually enjoying reading this however I will not be able to update on time this week. I've been visiting family in the hospital but I will get it up as soon as possible. I'm also getting messages stating there are problems with my latest chapter, I apologise for any of that. I have been working to fix it in this one and so it doesn't happen again in the future.** **Once again I apologise and will try my best to get everything done =^°^= thank you guys for your patience!**


	7. Old Friends

**Gajeel POV**

Something's off, she's late. _And every once in awhile I can hear the leaves in the trees rustling, but there is no wind out tonight._ My eyes fall to the phone in my hands. _Her text was weird, it didn't seem like her to write a choppy message like that._ She had directed me to meet her by the lone tree in an abandoned park, a place people don't go to at night.

"Shit this is bad, how the hell am I supposed to find her if she doesn't show?" She hasn't told me much, not even close to enough to be able to track her if I need to. "We're gonna have a serious talk when she gets here." I sigh and plop down, hoping to get some rest before she shows.

"Ah, don't worry mister!" A familiar voice comes from the trees moving branches. "We'd take you to her." Jet lands on the ground in front of me and another man walks out from behind the park bathrooms. I stand, in hopes they're looking for a fight.

"What do you want Jet?" My eyes stay on the second man, he's incredibly fat, has oddly shaped black hair that sticks up in the back, his eyes match his hair color almost. The poor shirt he has on looks as if the buttons are about to fly off. On top of his white button up is a yellow jacket with brown edges, it too looks like it's in danger of being ripped apart. "Man, clean yerself up at least." As a grin makes its way across my face, anger takes over his. He begins to walk towards me but Jet grabs his arm.

"Droy don't, we have orders." Orders? From their boss or whatever I guess.

"Yeah?" My eyes land on Jet. "What're those orders?"

"Not for your ears!" Droy barks, in hopes to to get back at me.

"Gihi, we'll see about that." I grin at the two of them, if they won't start the fight then I will. I let my bags fall and start for the big one, popping my knuckles. He takes a step back then seems to regain some courage.

"Alright, let's do this, _Gajeel._ "

 **Levy POV**

We finally reach the park Andrew had instructed Gajeel to meet me at. There we find Gajeel, Jet, and Droy all throwing punches at one another. However, it seems that Gajeel has the upper hand, he knocks Droy to the ground and grabs Jet by the collar of his shirt.

"Please!" He begs, his feet failing him. Gajeel has his fist pulled back, a mischievous grin defining his features.

"G-Gajeel!" My own voice surprises me, never have I called out so desperately for someone before. His head quickly whips in the direction of my plea and he drops Jet on the ground.

"So Gajeel," Andrew's voice echoes throughout the night, his hands hold mine behind my back. Jet and Droy gather themselves quickly and make their way to us, leaving Gajeel facing us. "it seems we have much to discuss, won't you join us?"

"No, I'll be takin' the Shrimp and we'll be leavin'." Confidence sounds in the air, both holding their ground. Andy chuckles just loud enough for me to hear.

"Really? You think so?" Gajeel crosses his arms and grins, flashing his fang like canines. "Gajeel, there are three of us and one of you."

"Unless you're much stronger than those two, you have no chance of winning." Jet and Droy hand their heads as Andrew grinds his teeth. "Give me Levy and leave." Growling, Gajeel steps towards us menacingly.

"Levy belongs to me!" My body is shoved forward, my eyes flying closed as I brace for impact.

"Tch." I can hear Gajeel close, a soft enclosure catching me just before I hit the ground. "Ya need to be careful Shrimp." His warm breath tickles my ear, making a blush creep across my face. "As for you," He looks up at Andrew, rage filling his once soft voice. "Don't return. She's not yours, there's no longer a reason for you to come back."

"I can't keep that promise Gajeel, I'm sure you'll be seeing us again very soon." Finally, they take their leave, the dark engulfing them. Realization hits me and I panic. _Gajeel is still holding me._ I push myself away from him, my eyes settling on the ground.

"Sorry!" He rubs the back of his head and grabs his bags, throwing them over his shoulder.

"Tch, it's fine. Just pay attention next time."

"Y-yes." He heaves a heavy sigh.

"I guess you still need your things?"

"Yeah, he grabbed me before I got to the apartment." He brushes past me, anger still flowing off of him.

"Then let's go." Shame and guilt took over my body, he was wrong when he said they don't have a reason to come back.

Not a single word was said as we walked to my apartment, I trailed behind him with my head hanging. The entire time I debated against myself. _Should I tell him? What will happen if I do? He'll find out eventually, he'd be even more mad then but...I can't risk it's disclosure. At the same time though, what choice do I have?_

When we got there the door was slightly ajar, fear and panic once again took over my actions.

"Oi, wait!" Gajeel runs in after me, checking each room as we go along for the intruder. My body takes me straight to my room, I push the little end table to the ground and slam my hand into the wall. A small portion pushes forward, making another, bigger part swing open. "What the hell?!" Relief washes over me, the small wooden box that I had put there was still in the same spot. "Shrimp what's going on?"

"This," I start, giving Gajeel the box. "Is why they are still after me." He opens it, glances at it then closes it, handing it back to me. "Gajeel, I didn't tell you an important part of the story."

"Alright Shrimp. Pack n' talk." Nodding I begin to grab my necessities.

"That was given to a man named Andrew, the man you saw tonight, by his mother. She was on her deathbed at the time and they were always very close." I motion for him to follow me into the bathroom so I can grab what I need from in there. He obeys and takes a seat on the toilet, never taking his eyes off me. "It means everything to him, without it, life is nothing. He told me once 'Levy, if I were to ever lose this, that would be the day I lose my life.'" Once again I motion him to follow me, taking him back to the bedroom. "I stole it the day I left, risking getting caught. My intention was to destroy it, I wanted Andy to die so bad, I thought this might have been the way." I pause, not sure if I should continue.

"Why didn't you?" His words were careful, but filled with rage.

"I-I couldn't bring myself to." Gajeel stands up from the bed and walks over to me, I can't help but back away from him. "I'm sorry!" Covering my face with my arms, I ready myself to be hit but it never comes. Slowly I peak through my arms, he's standing there with his arms across his chest.

"I ain't gonna hit ya, that'd be the opposite of my job so relax." I do as I'm told, but I don't keep packing. "Although I am pissed that you didn't bring it up before, it seems a little important to the story, don'tcha think?" I zip shut the bag I'd shoved everything into.

"I know, I just thought it might have been better if you didn't know."

"Why's that?" He steps forward again, fear making its way up my body.

"I-If they had gotten a hold of you there's no doubt in my mind they would have tried to torture the location out of you, I needed to be sure." He stares at me for a few moments then drops his arms and lets out a sigh.

"Alright I get it, let's just go." He begins to walk out then stops at the door frame. "Just so you know, I'd never tell them anything Squirt, it's all in the contract." I can't help but give a small giggle, he can be very gentle sometimes.

 **Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update, these past two weeks have been really difficult but I'm back. I am going to work hard to get a few extra chapters up that aren't awful. I am also working on fixing the reoccurring issue with you guys being unable to read the chapter when I update them. A big thank you to everyone who is following the story and to everyone who is just keeping up with it! I appreciate it so much and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**


End file.
